jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a legendary monster who causes havoc at big cities. But he isn't evil, because he'll protect people from evil monsters. From the beginning, he was once of a symbol of nuclear warfare, mainly because he was created in country that witnessed its power first hand, Japan, but has also gained allies in his fight to protect the Earth itself, his allies include mainly his cousin Rodan, and Mothra, his opponents are mainly from outer space such as his robot counterpart Mecha Godzilla, and his greatest and ultimate rival, King Ghidorah. Another enemy Godzilla has faced is Destoroyah, in the Heisei finale movie series Godzilla vs. Desotroyah. Godzilla has been a good guy, a bad guy, a father, and even an enviornmentalist, mainly from one of his films in the Showa Series, called Godzilla vs. Hedorah. He was born in Japan of 1954, and his name was based on one of the employees at Toho Company LTD. of the time. In Japan, Godzilla, is called Gojira, after one of the members that was working their at the time. One of The amazing allies that both Zilla, and Godzilla have made, is Winnie the Pooh. Godzilla also has a nephew named, Godzooky, and three sons named, Godzilla Jr., Minilla, and Little Godzilla. When Zilla was destroyed in New York, his body was used by Bowser Koopa, however, a droid named R2-D2, one of Pooh's friends, was able to snatch enough of Godzilla's DNA to create, a clone, called Zilla that helps out another of Pooh's friends, a powerful psychic Pokemon named Mewtwo, while his original body was turned into a Cyborg, by Bowser, and has now known as, Cyber-Zilla, however, Ryuga, actually created a blue print from the Japanese Godzilla, and created a robot from the original 1954 bones, and created Mechagodzilla. Gallery MIB - Godzilla.png PS3 Godzilla 2014 No Background.png|Godzilla the American Godzilla Trivia *Godzilla will encounter Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends vs. Godzilla. *It's unknown if Jeffrey and his team will ever see Godzilla again. But Jeffrey will find the lone egg that was left behind in the aftermath of Madison Square Garden's destruction... *Aaron will encounter Godzilla (Gojira and Zilla) in Aaron Meets Godzilla. *Godzilla (Zilla) will face Arik, & become his enemy in Arik vs. Godzilla. *It's revealed that there are 2 Godzilla's. *The New York version, is also called, Zilla, or even GINO (Godzilla In Name Only). *Godzilla is Aaron The Wise '91's favorite movie monsters. *In Japan, Godzilla is also known as Gojira. *Godzilla has stared in 32 movies from 1954-2017. His first remake was in 1998 by Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich, which actually created Zilla. His second was by Legendary Pictures. *In Zilla vs Audrey II, Zilla will return along with bringing Mewtwo. This adventure will follow some battles in Godzilla vs. Biollante, but follow the story in the Godzilla The Series episode: What Dreams may Come.. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Giants Category:Twilight's Adventure members Category:The Rainbooms Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Twilight's family Category:Comic Relief Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Avengers Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Redeemed characters Category:Kaijus Category:Anti-heroes Category:Adults Category:Mute characters Category:Size changers